1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinge mechanisms, and more particularly to a hinge mechanism applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include hinge mechanisms. A commonly used hinge mechanism generally includes a cam and a cam follower resisting the cam to ensure that one part of the electronic device is capable of rotating or being maintained in a plurality of predetermined positions relative to the other part. Thus, a changeable friction force is generated therebetween.
The cam forms one or more protrusions thereon, and the cam follower defines one or more corresponding recesses to receive the protrusions of the cam, allowing self-lock and changing of the friction force therebetween.
However, due to the relatively large friction force between the ends of the cam and the cam follower, both elements (cam and cam follower) deteriorate with use, thereby causing overall loosening of the hinge mechanism. Furthermore, ease of use is impaired by the larger amount of friction force therebetween.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.